


Magic in the Air

by QueenoftheArchives



Category: Ever After High
Genre: I guess I’ll add these later?..., eh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheArchives/pseuds/QueenoftheArchives
Summary: When Abigail Greene, nineteen year old college student, is killed in a massive car crash, she awakes seconds later in the newborn body of one Raven Queen, heir to the throne of all evil. Abigail and Raven blend in a cocktail of magic, mischief and murder, combining Abigail’s knowledge of the EAH timeline and Raven’s power.What could go wrong?





	1. The Start of a New World

 

  


**_PROLOGUE_ **

  
  


My name was Abigail Greene. I was a nineteen-year-old college student in Galway, Ireland in the year 2030, and in my spare time, I liked to read, watch nature documentaries and spend time with my gorgeous little sister, Daphne.

Daphne was a beautiful five-year-old who had bouncy white-blonde curls, pudgy little pink cheeks and a gorgeous, toothy smile that had me melting before her. Our mother had died two years after Daphne’s birth and my father went missing in action in the war, so it was just me and Daph.

 

I studied for my degree in computer science online and worked as a carer in a nearby daycare five days a week. This enabled Daphne to come with me and get three square meals every day.

I loved Daphne more than life itself. I wanted to not only make life _better_ for the both of us, but ensure that she would have a better life too - better than my own, better than our parents’ lives.

Every night we would go across the hall to Phillip, a seventy-year-old pensioner, ‘s apartment and I would take care of his seven year old grandson, Danny, while Phillip went out for a beer with a few of his friends.

Danny’s favourite show to watch was an old one, I guess; about fifteen or twenty years old. It was about the sons and daughters of fairytale characters and was called _Ever After High_.

 

After a few weeks of watching, I became just as obsessed as either Daph or Danny. I would entertain them by asking which character they would be if they were in the show; Danny wanted to be the daughter of Cinderella, Ashlynn Ella, whereas Daph wanted to be the daughter of Goldielocks, Blondie Lockes. I scoffed at this. Daph and I had inherited quite a lot from our parents, which various fake ‘relatives’ had attempted to snatch away. Thankfully, they had not been successful, but all the same I would not be able to access the small fortune until I was twenty-one.

 

The gossip mags and popular blogs had been quick to report on the situation, infuriated at our ‘cheek’ for daring to inherit an amount of money that would keep any person comfortable for about three lifetimes. We didn’t care.

 

Anyway, that kind of gossip had not improved my opinion on reporters. Blondie Lockes was the exact kind of person I hated - entitled, nosy, snobbish and petty.

I didn’t explain this to Daph. She was too young to understand how people could be so cold and heartless. Right now she was at the stage where she still believed in the tooth fairies and santa clauses of the world, but had no idea of the ghouls and witches.

 

When Danny or Daph asked who I would like to be in _Ever After High_ , I always replied with a misleading or different answer. I never answered with who I really wanted to be. Both Danny and Daph both hated the Evil Queen, calling her the “Queen of the Meanies”, (harsh, I know).

The truth was, I was not a good person. Sure, I loved children, sure, I adored Daph, but if I got in a fight with a stranger, if it was me or him, I would hesitate to play dirty and use all my advantages to come on top. If I had the choice of killing a hundred strangers or Daph, I would save Daph, no matter the consequences. The only person I truly gave a shit about was Daph.

 

No matter how hard my life was, I loved it. I loved baking cupcakes with Daph and watching TV with the kids at nighttime. I loved teaching her all about the world and telling her stories and just _being_ with her.

 

But unfortunately, that life was not to last.

 

Six weeks after I first started looking after Danny, I was walking with Daphne hand-in-hand on our way to the daycare when a huge car came out of nowhere and knocked us both down.

 

My last words, I think, were made to Daph. “I love you,” I told her. “Everything will be okay. I’ll see you on the other side.”

She died in my arms and I followed her to Limbo.

  



	2. Limbo, Space and a Straight Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Abigail and Daph land in limbo, there's an old friend waiting for them - or, perhaps, a new one.

I woke up in the dark. Daph was gone from my arms. I immediately started to panic - what the fuck, she was  _ right there _ \- but calmed myself down. She was here somewhere, I just knew it. She  _ had _ to be. 

The dark slowly started to lighten, and finally I could see around me. Thankfully, Daph was a mere few metres away, chasing some imaginary butterfly. I ran over to her, and she started squirming. “Gay, stop! There’s a butta-fly!”

(Yes, my sister calls me gay. It’s a bloody nickname, all right! Abi- _ gay _ -l? Abigail?) 

 

I hugged Daph tightly, cursing our weird fortune. We were to young to die, and I wasn’t fucking  _ ready _ .

 

“ No, you weren’t.”

I startled at the strange voice, looking around me in confusion. “Who are you? Show yourself!” The person chuckled. “Oh, I think you know who I am, Abigail, my dear. I am the teller of your story, the ever forgotten, underestimated-“

 

“ _ Narrator _ ,” I breathed.

 

The Narrator laughed. “Quite right, sweets! I must admit, I didn’t expect you to be this observant.”

 

(It’s hardly observant when you just called yourself the  _ teller of my story _ .)

 

“Do you know who else’s story falls under my direction? Let me give you a hint. My name is Brooke.”

 

I gasped. “From a fucking  _ cartoon _ ?”

“Language,”she chided, but she seemed more amused than anything else. “And you of all people, Ms. Greene, should know how stories can be twisted. Ever After High is real, I can assure you that, but a good deal more corrupted than the  _ cartoons _ ,” and here, she smiled - “...would show you.”

Daphne had fallen asleep in my arms, and I adjusted her carefully so that I was in the line of fire, if there was any danger. A five-year-old who’s favourite thing to watch was butterflies was not going to hold up for long against a powerful… how old was she?

 

“I’m three hundred years old,” she said, with a straight face.

 

“You don’t look a day over ninety,” I said wryly. Brooke scowled at me. 

In all truth, she actually looked like she was in her mid-to-late-twenties. She certainly looked a lot more refined and more elegant than her teenage self, who had often appeared in the EAH series. Her long hair was held back in a elegant bun, and her pinstripe suit fit her figure perfectly. Subtle hints of makeup dusted her dark brown eyes and cheekbones.

I, on the other hand, probably looked a mess. I had no idea what I was wearing and I didn’t have a chance to put on makeup that morning.

 

(Some people may think it vain that I was thinking about my looks after I had just been killed; those people don’t understand that beauty may be skin deep, but when it comes to leaving impressions, appearances are everything.)

 

‘You’re probably wondering what you’re doing here,” she said finally. “Well, I’m afraid you’re not going back to life, darling. Not in  _ that _ life, that is.”

“What do you mean by  _ that _ life?” I asked cautiously. “Am I…”

Daphne startled in my arms - I realized I had been tightening them.

“...am I being…  _ reborn _ ?”

 

“Yes, honey,” she said softly. “I’m sorry. The fates… well. The fates degreed that it was your time, and for all my powers, l’m afraid some things I just cannot change. All I could do was pull you and your loved one into a separate world.”

I glanced down at my sweet little Daph, now dozing off again, and tried to hold back tears. My life, my future, my friends - gone. For all the troubles I faced in my home, I didn’t want to leave it.

“What about Daphne?” I questioned, trying to stop my voice from breaking.

Brooke sighed, and adjusted her suit. “Your little one will still be your sister, just… you may have to wait a little while before you see her again.

“What!”

 

“Don’t shout at me,” Brooke said sharply. “I did what I could. Your sister will join you when you turn twelve years of age.”

 

“I have to wait  _ twelve years _ ?!” I howled. Daphne woke up and started crying, too. Fucking fantastic.

“Did I not warn you,” Brooke said very, very quietly. “Did I not warn you about talking to me like that.”

I stepped back, startled. Daphne quieted down in my arms, and nuzzled my neck.

But all of a sudden, something  _ clicked _ .

 

This is how life was going to be from now on. The way I had always wanted to play the game, with subtle manipulation and empty flattery that lead to full bank accounts. With love, with hate, with war.

And with  _ magic _ .

 

“I apologize,” I said smoothly. “I forgot my place. Please, continue.”

Brooke looked at me, and her eyes gleamed. “You  _ are _ a smart little munchkin, aren’t you? Very well. This is what is going to happen. I am going to insert you into Raven Queen’s body, and get rid of your memories of your former life, but leaving your knowledge of the world - at least, what knowledge that over-simplified  _ cartoon _ , as you put it, gave you. Do you understand?”

“Is this optional?” I asked, already knowing the answer.

“No,” she said, eyes glittering. I kissed the top of Daphne’s warm, downy head and looked at Brooke. “Keep her safe.”

 

“I will,” she said, and for some reason I believed her.

 

Then I blinked, and when I opened my eyes I looking at my mother, the Evil Queen, as she cooed at me.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! hope you liked this chapter. i know, i know - its been a while. (an understatement if i've ever heard one.) but i promise that this story is on a strict schedule now. you'll get at least an update a week, and the same goes for my other pic, warrior witches. i'll be back soon with a new chapter, this time with a little more magic in the air.  
> all my love,  
> queenofthearchives


	3. NOT A CHAPTER, JUST AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update on how things are going down in Ever After... oh, and my inability to produce the fruit of Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update on how things are going down in Ever After... oh, and my inability to produce the fruit of Raven.

Hi dudes.

So, as you may have guessed, I am _not_ good at sticking to my word. I promised an update on September 22nd... it not only didn't come that week, it's not coming any time soon.

I have most definitely not given up on this story. However I write in a very specific way: I have to have everything done before anyone can see any of it. I started this story and immediately posted the first chapter, then the second. Then I had nothing, and it stayed that way til about mid-October. Since then I've written twelve chapters, all edited and ready to go. They will not be posted until I've finished _Magic in the Air_ and moved onto it's sequel... yes, there will be a sequel! Only two chapters in and there's the threat of a sequel, I'm so sorry. But this story's plot has been laid out and retyped multiple times, until I had everything down to the core. The story is actually going to stay very close to canon. The characters will go the same places at the same times, Alistair and Bunny will still turn up unexpectedly in _Spring Unsprung_ and the girls will still go to Wonderland... only for completely different reasons. A huge plot point has been removed from the beginning way sooner than canon, but it will come back in the worst possible way (evil author laugh). There's nothing I love more than writing and this story will be finished eventually.

On a different point - the rating of this story. It will change the week before I post the chapter with slightly (cough, cough) inappropriate content. I will still take proper precautions such as warning the readers in the chapter summary and creating lime breaks such as 'xxxXXXXXxxx' when the content changes, which I will also mention in the summary. I may or may not create a collection of oneshots after I finish _Magic in the Air_. It depends how much extra content I have left over that won't make it into the sequel. 

As always, the main parings in this story are girl x girl. For those of you who want more straight pairings, or Raven to end up with Dexter I can't promise that. Raven's love interest, which is part of the story but not the plot of the story, is a girl. Ramona, to be precise. Raven's sexuality isn't really that important to the plot. She's already gone though her teenage years in a much more open minded world. She's already had the gay panic. She doesn't think much about that, so there won't be a lot in the dialogue. (Okay, I'm not being completely honest. There will be a LOT of romance in this, it's just not a romance fic so I don't want it to come across that way.)

There isn't much else - I'll update my bio every so often so you know where the story is at. Don't expect it to be any time soon. I can however direct you to some amazing authors to look up so you can pass the time...

If you're a harry potter nerd, I'd look up Colubrina, Tsume Yuki, Jedi Tess of Gryffindor and Sinyk (he's a bit sexist so I don't really read too much of his fics anymore, but you might like them). I'd also recommend the fics...

Severus Snapes's Great Mistake, Petal in the Rain, Every Other Midnight, Bend it Like Weasley, and a lot more but I need to go study for my chemistry exam oof!

 

All my love,

queenofthearchives


End file.
